Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function. These aerial vehicles may take off and land on a surface.
However, when traditionally controlled aerial vehicles take off from a surface, the feedback control systems used combined with the force provided by the surface can cause initial instability. Particularly, when a surface is sloped, the takeoff may not be vertical, and there may be a greater probability of crashing or falling over. The takeoff often presents a challenge for users, particularly inexperienced users, and if the aircraft is uncontrolled or unstable during takeoff, users will become nervous and cause the aircraft to crash.